1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cars.
2. Related Art
Cars are well-known. The car includes a car body having a bottom portion, a rotatable wheel, and a supporting member for supporting the wheel provided at the bottom portion, and the car runs in a predetermined traveling direction by the rotation of the wheel (refer to JP-A-2002-227883).
By the way, a typical well-known car has four wheels, and some or all of the four wheels are driven, so that the car runs in a predetermined traveling direction. Although, the car can turn by changing the direction of the wheels or back up by rotating the wheels in a reverse direction, the variety of movements is such that it is limited.